monstermashfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred F. Jones
Section heading Age: 19 Birthday: 4th July 1991 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Species: Human Likes: Action movies, hamburgers, dismembering people, pizza, rock and pop music, take out, Arthur, bloody murder, Mattie, baseball. Dislikes: Thriller movies, soggy cereal, pickles in his burger, Phillipe Fournier. History Alfred was born on 4th July, to a woman called Annie Jones. She’d divorced her husband, a Frenchman called Phillipe, soon after having Matthew, her first son and Alfred's older brother by 1 year, and in an odd case of him being the richer and therefore better equipped parent to raise Matthew, Phillipe got custody. Alfred came from another, unknown man who met Annie at a bar, which lead to a one-night stand. None the less, her parents were supportive of her, helping her raise the child while she went to work, and he would see Matthew on weekends, but not often. However, once they started going to the same school, they became determined to stick together. Alfred’s grades were average but slowly climbing, and he made several friends, becoming captain of the baseball team. Matthew was quieter, making only one friend (a Cuban boy named Marco) and mostly sitting in the library reading. He was still generally picked on, and Alfred never liked Marco very much, but they concluded a truce over making sure Matthew didn’t get picked on any more. Mostly, their lives continued like normal, until Alfred turned 10. Matthew’s father, Phillipe, vanished for a few weeks, turning out to have gone to France to see his family. Matthew lived with Alfred and Annie for two years, waiting for his father to come home. When he finally did, he apologised to Annie and proposed to move in with her again for the sake of Matthew and Alfred, who had grown very close while he was gone. Alfred was suspicious of this man, but seeing as Matthew trusted him so much, he allowed it. Mattie always knew what was best. He was the smart one out of the two of them. It wasn’t long before Alfred hit puberty, shooting up to be as tall as his older brother, the two of them growing quickly, often overtaking each other. But whereas Matthew grew up gangly and slightly clumsy, Alfred gained muscles, took part in the track and field team as well as managing the High School baseball team, and became a school-wide idol. He never dated a single girl, however, but was always gentle turning them down. Instead of dating, Alfred found a new interest. Matthew discovered him poking a freshly dead bird in the back yard one afternoon, and asked him what happened. “I killed it.” said Alfred, in a bored manner. Horrified, Matthew helped him hide the evidence before their mother could see. It became an odd pattern, with Alfred killing larger and larger animals, and Matthew helping him hide the evidence. This continued, and only intensified whenever Alfred was feeling either stressed or excitable. He moved up from his bare hands to scissors, then to knives, meat cleavers, and so on. Alfred first killed a person when he was 17 years old. It was a backpacker who was camping in the woods near their house. Distraught at now having to hide the body of a person as well as various animals, Matthew finally cracked, crying to his father that he’d been helping Alfred get away with killing various local missing pets and hiding the evidence for nearly 5 years. Phillipe went straight to Annie to convince her to call the police, but she refused to turn her boys over to the authorities, suggesting they run to Alfred’s father’s house. Phillipe, enraged, struck her and stormed out of the house. Alfred arrived home to the sound of his mother screaming over Matthew's dead body. His brother had shot himself when he heard that Phillipe was reporting them. Annie told Alfred what Phillipe had done, how he’d claimed he had no son and went to the authorities. She kept crying and screaming, until Alfred grabbed her around the neck, choking her off. “Shh.” he whispered, eyes on his older brother’s prone body. “You’ll wake Mattie.” Despite her desperate scrabbling at his arm, Alfred choked his mother to death, and then left her with Matthew, arranging her so she was hugging him. Then, he went to his room, packed his stuff, took his mother’s purse, picked up Matthew’s hockey mask from his brother’s bedroom, and left the house with the garden chainsaw in hand. He continued on his murderous rampage throughout the states, striking without warning and leaving no trace of where he went after he left. After successfully boarding a flight, he escaped to Europe in persuit of Phillipe, searching all over France until he eventually went to England to throw off the French authrorities, which is when he met Arthur. In return for shelter, he started bringing his kills home for the vampire to feast on, and has settled down into the house for the past 6 months. Upon the arrival of Francis, he is immediately suspicious of him, as he looks exactly like Phillipe. What he hasn't figured out is that Francis is in fact possessing Phillipe's body, because while Alfred is quick at finding his next kill and skilled at covering his tracks, he's not exactly the brightest bulb in the closet. The two have formed an unsteady friendship since, but the second Alfred twigs what's going on, he won't resist killing him. Category:Humans